


O Captain! My Captain!

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>O Captain! My Captain! our fearful trip is done / The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won</i> (Walt Whitman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain! My Captain!

He was achy. And tired, so tired.

Sleep, he needed sleep. But he couldn’t drift off yet, someone was calling his name.

_Don’t cry, my friend. My journey is over, but there’ll be more adventures waiting for you._

They’d had fun together, roaming the moor and playing pirates. He’d been truly happy, but now his time was running out.

_Captains don’t cry. They shout, and plunder, and show no mercy either to friends or foes. ‘He who falls behind shall be left behind’, remember?_

Warm arms wrapped around his neck, and his eyes fluttered shut as he slowly drifted away.


End file.
